Made for You
by Lareth
Summary: Shikamaru wanted someone that could understand him, and so did Hinata. What happens when they find out that they understand each other better than anyone else? [ShikaHina]


It was one of those days when things don't go the way you want them to. When I wanted to stay in bed until 3PM Ino shows up and invite me to go somewhere. I refuse, but she drags me anyway. On the way Sakura "mysteriously" shows up with Sasuke and when they pretend to meet unexpectedly Sasuke and I just stare at each other and try not to kill anyone.  
  
Then, guess what?! Hinata shows up with Kiba and a happy little "Couple Party" starts. Those girls are so annoying!! Our hormones aren't yet out of control like theirs. Can't they wait a little longer...? No, they can't.  
  
"Ino, this is ridiculous. We already noticed you set this all up. And when I say you..." I pointed to her, Sakura and then Hinata. "I mean the three of you. So if you don't mind I'm going home... in fact, if you DO mind I'm going anyway."  
  
"Don't you dare, Shikamaru!!" Ino shouted into my ear just as I turned my back to her. She grabbed me by the shirt and made me sit on a chair while she talked to Sasuke and Kiba cheerfully. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to unhappy about that. Neither did Sakura. But Hinata... she was getting farther and farther away from them as they stopped noticing she was there. When they completely forgot about her, Hinata escaped and sat beside me.  
  
"The ignored ones." I said out of nowhere. The last thing I wanted was to talk to anyone. I was so sleepy.  
  
"Yes... I know what you mean."  
  
"I don't understand why you girls do these things. I'd give anything for a girl that would let me sleep until late, if she wasn't sleeping until late WITH me."  
  
"Same here. I didn't want to come... but Kiba-kun insisted and..." Hinata blushed madly just because she was talking to me. She did that to everyone, actually. Not that I minded, but she could be a little more social. Hinata was already really pretty, but her shyness ruined everything else about her, I thought.  
  
"So you're not part of this?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Now that's new to me! I mean... I didn't know Kiba was gay." Hinata's eyes widened as she stared at me, shocked. "Er... sorry?"  
  
I thought she was offended until she burst out laughing so loud she had to clasp her hands over her own mouth so she wouldn't call up attention. I ran out of words.  
  
"Oh, my!" she said. "How can you say such thing about Kiba-kun?!"  
  
"Well, no straight guy walks with a dog on his head to begin with." I explained.  
  
"Well, no straight guy wears two ear rings and his hair tied up in a ponytail to begin with." She pointed to my ears and then to my hair. I felt my cheeks getting hot.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!?!" I protested. "I'm NOT gay!!"  
  
"S-Sorry! I didn't mean it." she suddenly returned to her usual shy mood and I must say I wasn't too happy. When she was cheerful, Hinata was a good person to be with.  
  
"No, it's ok. I know you didn't." I said, shaking my head slightly.  
  
Far from us Sakura and Ino tried her best to keep Sasuke and Kiba entertained, which didn't require much work in my opinion. Kiba was practically drooling over the girls and Sasuke was watching Kiba going crazy.  
  
I heard a soft giggle coming from behind me so I turned around.  
  
"What?" I asked a bit rudely.  
  
"Nothing. I was just remembering what you said about Kiba."  
  
"Oh, did you?" It amazed me to see Hinata having so much fun as she was that moment, and over a single silly statement. Even more than Kiba's hormones amazed me.  
  
Hinata suddenly stopped giggling and stared at me with her blank eyes. They scared me some times, but when I looked at them more closely that moment I realized how beautiful they actually were. Hinata was indeed an amazing girl. She was pretty, fairly strong, calm and very intelligent.  
  
"Something wrong?" I asked, as her staring continued.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She looked away, blushing. "I'm so used that people are never looking at me that I stare too much."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"You do?!" Hinata seemed very surprised with that.  
  
"Well, yeah. Sometimes I wish to only watch life like we watch TV, see people living and maybe feel their emotions too, but never having to deal with any tough situations or moments when you have to stop and think of a solution." I closed my eyes and sighed. "People annoy me so much some times."  
  
By then I expected Hinata to get up and leave, scared of my bad behavior. Who could blame her after all? I was that weird. However, she didn't. Hinata just smiled.  
  
"I know. When we want to be alone or just do sometime we like to do and they don't... or when we're going through a rough situation and people keep giving advice when we just want to be alone." I nodded and pointed my inner finger to her.  
  
"That's it! That's exactly it! How do you know all that stuff?!" Then I stopped and chuckled. "Don't get mad with this but... 'Oh my, it's just like if you could see right _through me_!!', you know?"  
  
Hinata giggled. "I literally can, Shikamaru." I smiled. She said my name! "But in the way you meant it... no, I just feel that way. And I thought I was the only one who felt that way."  
  
"Eh, no. You're not."  
  
"Say..." she looked down to her lap. "Would you like to go somewhere else with me? Those four won't stop talking for a while."  
  
"Hmmm... can you play Go?" I asked her.  
  
"Sure!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Great." I got up and Hinata followed me.  
  
Every second I liked that girl more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooooo, liked my weird couple?! XD I love this one! It's so sweet and perfect. Because, for some reason, I can't see Hinata with Naruto. I think she would go crazy if she had to spend 24 hours of her day with him. ^^; Shikamaru suits her better in a way. 


End file.
